Destino Dañado
by Tau2357
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas localizadas en momentos decisivos de la serie. Casi siempre se centran en Lois y Clark, pero también hay historias centradas en Lana o Chloe.
1. Doble Destino

**Doble Destino**

Clark Kent odia mentirle a su esposa.

Odia mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño y ver la culpa que con tanto esfuerzo intenta ocultar.

Lois partirá en unos minutos a una entrevista de última hora a una de sus fuentes. Es probable que se tarde todo el día considerando que tiene que ir al Daily Planet por el pasaporte que él "olvidó" en una gaveta, pasar por la lavandería a recoger la ropa limpia y finalmente viajar a Smallville para llevar a Shelby al veterinario.

Clark preferiría que ella se tome el día con calma.

No desea que ella se entere de su identidad secreta. Eso solo la pondría en peligro.

Clark salpica agua en su rostro y reúne toda su determinación antes de salir para despedirla en la puerta.

\- Hasta luego Clark, háblale a tu madre y por favor dile que esta misma noche estamos partiendo a Washington para la ceremonia en su honor. Que no se te olvide mencionar que si no fuera porque te olvidaste el pasaporte no hubiéramos perdido el vuelo

Lois empieza a caminar hacia el auto, pero a medio camino gira y se acerca rápidamente para robarle un beso a su esposo.

Clark corresponde el beso. Y la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro demora mucho tiempo en borrarse.

Finalmente suspira. No siempre fue así. Cuando se casó con ella ya habían mantenido una relación de tres años y, dejando de lado los primeros dos meses, todo ese tiempo ella sabía de su herencia Kriptoniana.

Fue ese fatídico día cuando ella se infiltró en los laboratorios de LuthorCorp y quedó infectada por una pseudo imitación de Brainac cuando todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. De eso ya hace dos años.

Realmente no había sido difícil para la Fortaleza purgar a la entidad artificial, pero en su último intento por reconstruir su antigua gloria se había aferrado a los escasos recuerdos de la tecnología kriptoniana que Lois tenía. No existía otra forma de salvarla que sacrificando esa parte de sus recuerdos.

Si hubiera perdido el control habría molido a golpes a Lex por jugar con cosas que ni siquiera comprendía. Es decir, si no fuera porque murió ese mismo día, víctima de su propia creación.

Pero incluso después de muerto le quedaba todavía una carta bajo la manga. Inclusive si ni el mismo era consiente de ella cuando estaba vivo.

Verán, Sageeth no era una persona. Era la representación de toda la ambición, la desconfianza y la astucia humana que empañaba el destino de una persona con el fin de oponerse a Naman. Y por lo mismo era inmortal.

Y de la misma forma en que Lionel había heredado ese destino a su hijo en el momento en que se convirtió en el recipiente de Jor El. Con la muerte de Lex una de las personas bajo su dominio descendería poco a poco por el abismo hasta alzarse una vez más como su más grande enemigo.

Pero no todo era malo. Hoy mismo, luego de seis meses de meticuloso seguimiento, por fin atraparía a este nuevo Sageeth.

Y una vez que lo encerrara podría decirle toda la verdad a Lois. Ya no habría amenazas que no pudiera manejar.

* * *

Todo fue un caos. Cientos de agiles robots saltaban y trepaban por las paredes impidiendo el avance de los miembros de la Liga. De alguna forma se las habían arreglado para incluir un núcleo mágico en su proceso de construcción, y ni siquiera Superman podía tomarlos a la ligera.

A lo lejos podía verlo huyendo. Corriendo a más de noventa kilómetros por hora, ayudado por un traje de poder, con destino a la red de túneles subterráneos. La mina de plomo que fue usada para esconder la fábrica aseguraría su perfecto escape si no lo alcanzaran en los próximos veinte segundos.

Había que hacer sacrificios. Clark desestimó el ataque de uno de los KMZ604 y apuntó su visión de calor al casco de Sageeth, por lo menos sabría cómo era su rostro y gracias a su perfecta memoria podría rastrearlo con la base de datos de la policía.

Su temperatura corporal cayó varios grados. Reconocería la magia que ocultaba la identidad donde fuera, el mismo la usaba para tener una doble vida como Superman y Clark Kent. Ni siquiera una cámara fotográfica ayudaría a identificarlo.

El robot chocó contra él en un ataque suicida y ocasionó un profundo corte en su brazo. Aguantó el dolor y arrancó por la fuerza el núcleo mágico entre la maraña de cables para evitar que se regenerara. No lo pensó demasiado antes de arrojarlo a la velocidad de una bala contra los RAIL418 que acosaban a Flash con sus cuchillas invisibles, esas malditas cosas estaban diseñadas exclusivamente para evitar que usaran su super velocidad.

\- Corre y arruina su vehículo de escape, no te enfrentes a él, no sabemos que más puede hacer ese traje

Bart podía ser muy superfluo, pero sabía ser serio cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo formidable. La imaginación y astucia de este villano para restringir casi por completo las habilidades de la Liga les habían provocado muchas pesadillas.

Adelantó a Sageeth corriendo por el techo, evitando por poco las armas automáticas de tan endemoniada armadura y unos quinientos metros más adelante se detuvo por completo ante un coche deportivo modificado. Su intuición fue acertada, este auto también estaba protegido con las cuchillas.

Lo rescatable de su situación era que esas cuchillas solo mostraban su aterrador poder frente a un enemigo supersónico. Una tecnología basada en los fluidos no newtonianos que Batman también estaba estudiando.

No pudo hacer mucho. A la velocidad de un humano promedio solo pudo cortar el cable de alimentación de combustible antes que Sageeth apareciera por la esquina.

Se abalanzó sin dudarlo a una galería lateral por donde el auto no podría perseguirlo. Lamentablemente Clark tenía razón, desconocía por completo todo lo que podía hacer ese traje. Un arco eléctrico lo alcanzó por la espalda y lo dejó inconsciente en el acto. Sageeth alzó un dedo y una mágica luz violeta atrajo una gota de sangre hacia un compartimento en el guantelete. Solo eso era necesario para poder saber la identidad secreta de Flash.

* * *

Luego de una persecución larga y estresante por fin pudieron atraparlo. Necesitaron revisar cientos de túneles, galerías y cámaras secretas confiando solo en su oído antes de conseguir su pista.

Si no hubieran tenido algo de suerte, entonces una vez más se habría escapado de entre sus dedos.

Lo encontraron intentando llevarse consigo una mochila bastante corriente. Considerando todo el esfuerzo que debió tener en esquivar su rastreo solo para conseguirla, era paradójico que intentara quemarla en cuanto los vio.

Pero todo encontró sentido en cuanto se la arrebataron. Dentro había unos diez kilos de documentación donde detallaba los nombres de los científicos así como las transacciones de dinero con las que se financiaban las investigaciones. Muy probablemente fueran utilizadas para chantajear a los involucrados en caso quisieran revelarse. Después de todo, no podía simplemente matarlos y perder el valioso trabajo que todavía no habían compartido.

Fue una batalla amarga. Sageeth peleó como un animal acorralado y si no fuera porque el traje de batalla tenía una fuente de energía limitada podrían haber estado ahí fácilmente por horas.

Zatanna fue la que se encargó de desvincular con cuidado las uniones mágicas del traje para no dañar su cerebro. Los demás atendían a los heridos y solo Diana era la que revisaba los documentos, tal vez de alguno de ellos podrían obtener la verdadera identidad de Sageeth.

Lo que descubrió en cambio fue bastante perturbador. Sageeth conocía la identidad de la mitad de la Liga, y si no fuera porque necesitaba pruebas para respaldar sus afirmaciones (o quizá porque esperaba el momento justo cuando podría causar más daño) ya las habría revelado al público.

El casco cayó por completo de su cabeza y todos quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que Sageeth era una mujer. Clark por un instante recordó a Tess Mercer, pero al ver como los demás no reaccionaban en consecuencia, supo que el hechizo de doble identidad era extremadamente fuerte y lo estaba sugestionando para ver a alguien relacionado a Lex. De hecho, hace unas horas cuando golpeó el casco con su visión de calor, hubiera jurado que el rostro que se escondía debajo era el de un hombre.

Y entonces sucedieron tres cosas simultáneamente.

:: Diana arrojó a un lado los papeles con las identidades de hombres y, harta por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo, vació la mochila por todo el suelo para empezar a buscar algún documento femenino.

:: Zatanna chasqueó los dedos y como un velo desgastado por milenios de uso el hechizo empezó a desmoronarse.

:: Un pasaporte cayó delante de Sageeth, a los pies de Clark, y por el temblor en los hombros de la villana todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

Clark levantó el documento y observó la foto que retrataba a un hombre joven con una ligera aura de nerd. Luego alzó la vista a la mujer que lo miraba con unos ojos llorosos y una expresión asustada. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que su enemiga predestinada pudiera estar asustada. Y jamás hubiera deseado que ella en especial mostrara esa expresión por su culpa.

\- Él es inocente, no sabe nada. Yo tengo toda la culpa. Por favor, no le digan quien soy

Él conoce esa expresión.

Es la expresión de alguien que odia tener que ocultarle la verdad a la persona a quien ama.

* * *

 **Por si alguien no entendió: cuando Lex murió le heredó el destino de Sageeth a Lois, ahora ella tiene el destino tanto de "compañera" como de "enemiga"**

 **P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews**


	2. Destino Forzado

**Destino Forzado**

Tres veces en su vida Lana sintió que su corazón se rompía.

Dos veces fueron en esta pequeña colina. Una de ellas en una mansión que no se sentía como su hogar.

La primera vez se sintió como una puñalada. Apoyada sobre la pared de madera roja del granero, escuchando las risas a través de las manos con las que se tapaba los oídos.

Clark, su novio, la había traicionado con otra mujer. Los había encontrado en un estado tan vulgar y humillante que ni siquiera pudo expresar la rabia o la decepción en su interior. De la maraña de sentimientos que tuvo en ese momento, el único que sobresalió de entre todos fue la necesidad de escapar.

Y es que sencillamente no podía comprender cómo sucedió. El amor de Clark había sido tan puro hasta esa noche, siempre presente en todos estos años y a través de tantas dificultades. Su amor era la roca firme e invariable en la que estaba sostenida su vida. A pesar de los problemas que tenían nunca había dejado de ver el cariño con el que la trataba, la delicadeza con la que la besaba… y, aunque no habían hecho el amor en mucho tiempo, la pasión en su mirada no había mermado ni un poco.

Tan solo logró conducir hasta esa colina antes que detuviera su auto y volviera la vista hacia atrás. Entonces todo se derrumbó.

Su carrera de astronomía quedó sin sentido, algo dentro de ella ya no sentía curiosidad por los sucesos en un pueblo que ya no tenía nada que la atara. Su tía, su única familia, casada y armando su vida muy lejos, formando una nueva familia que ya no la incluía. La casa de su infancia ahora ocupada por unos desconocidos. El Talón completamente cambiado, como si su paso como administradora hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria.

Solo el fino recuerdo de sus padres y la presencia de Lex la pudieron sacar del hoyo donde estaba.

Pero lo que más dolió fue perder la amistad con Chloe… porque la mujer que ahora se paseaba del brazo del amor de su vida era su prima.

* * *

La segunda vez se sintió como una frialdad extrema, como si se crearan cristales de hielo que rasgaban su corazón.

Fue una semana después de la muerte de su esposo en el derrumbe de los túneles donde estaba trabajando.

Era curioso cómo el dolor por la muerte de Lex podía ser tan fácilmente opacado por las heridas de un antiguo amor. Y también cómo el luto podía convertirse tan rápido en furia.

La herencia de millones no significaba nada al lado del pequeño video de minuto y medio que decidió su destino con la misma indiferencia con la que los dioses antiguos mandaban a vagar por décadas a los marineros.

"Aunque me gustaría admirarte más de cerca, prefiero retener mi libre albedrío"

"Digamos que Lana Lang ya no le enviará a Clark más tarjetas de San Valentín"

"Su nombre es Chloe Sullivan, es muy probable que se encuentre en la segunda planta de la cafetería"

"Hay alguien que quiero presentarte… en Honduras. Ocúpate de Clark según lo hablamos"

"El chico granjero ya está con esa chica que era su mejor amiga, ya no serán problema"

No había podido dejar de ver hasta que las lágrimas empañaron por completo su vista. Clip tras clip eran revelados los huesudos dedos que jalaban los hilos detrás de escena.

Podía rellenar fácilmente las partes faltantes.

Simone tocaría la puerta. Lois saldría y, detectando un rastro de peligro, respondería afirmativamente cuando preguntara si ella era Chloe Sullivan. Luego el control sobre Clark, unas pequeñas instrucciones y su amor se había disuelto como la lluvia en el mar, remplazado en unos segundos por un melodramático novelón en el que ellos se habían enamorado en secreto.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias Lex hubiera podido desarrollar su plan y mantener a Simone unos días más. No quería pensar en lo mucho más horrible que eso hubiera sido.

Desde ese día buscó la joya a través de tantos países y de la mano de decenas de coleccionistas que nunca supieron cuánto poder tenía. Era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida sin futuro, sin presente ni pasado.

* * *

La tercera vez se sintió como el olvido. Como si el impasible paso del tiempo envejeciera su corazón, aletargando y deteriorándolo lentamente hasta finalmente convertirlo en polvo.

Ella ya era cinco años mayor.

Detuvo su auto en la cima de una colina y observó desde la distancia la granja Kent.

Por un instante creyó ver a Martha Kent alimentando al ganado. Pero entonces recordó que había recibido la noticia de su muerte años atrás y fue capaz de notar las diferencias.

Su cabello era marrón oscuro en vez de rojo claro. Era más alta sí, y más joven, pero irradiaba la misma felicidad por simplemente vivir que la anterior señora Kent.

Casi se convenció que quizá habían vendido la granja. Pero entonces surgieron en fila india desde la casa un cachorro de Golden Retriever, una pequeña niña en un vestido celeste y luego un padre preocupado.

Y si no podía, o no quería, reconocer a Lois Lane, entonces el cabello oscuro del hombre, la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes con los que ahora abrazaba a su familia eran inconfundibles.

Cinco años era tiempo suficiente para que una pareja fuera feliz. Para que se formara una hogar. Para que una mentira lentamente se convirtiera en felicidad autentica.

Lana Lang colocó el amuleto en el bolsillo de su abrigo y dio media vuelta de regreso a la soledad.


	3. La primera en encontrarlo

**La primera en encontrarlo**

\- Solo un café simple. ¿Y podrías llamar a tu jefa por favor?

\- Claro, en un minuto

Chloe se sentó en la barra y dejó su bolso en la silla de al lado. Sus dedos empezaron a golpetear sobre la madera mientras esperaba. Esta era la tercera vez en la mañana que venía al Talón y no le apetecía que tantos Lattes extra dulce la terminara por empujar a la diabetes.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró cansada. ¿Por qué tenía que atormentarse cada semana con todo esto? Sabía en su interior que hoy tampoco lograría decírselo; pero también sabía que, de todos los días de la semana, eran solo los viernes cuando sus probabilidades de confesar eran diferentes de cero.

\- Hola Chloe. Lamento estar pasando tanto tiempo en el Talón, pero sin Lex aquí ha sido cada vez más difícil mantener la cafetería flote

\- No te preocupes, entiendo. Yo también he estado atareada recogiendo la tintorería de mi editor

Lana sonrió de forma compasiva y educada. Realmente la amistad entre ellas se opacaba con cada día en que evitaban hablar de Clark, incluso a pesar que vivían en la misma casa.

Chloe se mordió la lengua, necesitaba enfocarse en la razón por la que quería hablar con Lana. Si iba a hacerlo tenía que ser rápido y sin pensarlo mucho. Como quitarse un bandita.

\- Lana, desde hace un par de meses…

 _*Si le dices a alguien donde estoy, me iré tan lejos de Metrópolis que nadie podrá encontrarme*_

\- … que no tenemos una noche de chicas, me preguntaba si tenías planes para el fin de semana

Lana sonrió de forma educada. Dejando en claro que rechazaría la invitación.

\- Lo lamento. Voy a quedarme con Nell unos días

\- Entiendo. Entonces nos veremos en la noche, te ayudaré a empacar. Tengo que entregar algo en el Planeta

Chloe tomó su bolso y corrió directo a su auto, olvidando por completo el café que ordenó. Necesitaba escapar de la mirada curiosa de Lana.

* * *

Chloe dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió por fin. Casi llegó a creer que las luces apagadas significaban que no había nadie en casa.

\- Llegas tarde

Chloe se saltó un latido al tenerlo frente a ella. Por alguna razón, desde que Clark se marchó se había vuelto más alto, más fuerte, y su voz mucho más grave. Fue difícil creer que era el mismo chico que conocía desde la niñez.

\- Necesitamos hablar. Esto no puede continuar, no he venido para…

\- Vamos, entra

No esperó a que ella obedeciera. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la oscuridad.

A pesar de la confianza de Clark, Chloe pudo mantenerlo a raya durante siete minutos antes que empezara a escucharse el característico golpeteo de la carne contra la carne.

Chloe separó el rostro de la almohada y miro por encima de su hombro a Clark totalmente concentrado en arremeter contra sus partes inferiores.

\- Como me encanta que uses corpiños rojos- gruñó arrancándolos de un tirón y amasando sus pechos con rudeza

Hicieron contacto visual por un instante, pero rápidamente se volvió para ignorar la gigantesca cicatriz en su pecho desnudo. Estaba prohibido mencionar algo sobre ello, y si él notaba su curiosidad demasiado insistente perdería los escasos minutos después del sexo en que él se encontraba lo suficientemente satisfecho como para no descartar sus intentos por traerlo devuelta.

¿Cómo terminaron las cosas de esta forma? Las hormonas adolecentes y la falta de juicio evidentemente. Ella lo había perseguido hasta este departamento múltiples veces, gritándole y diciéndole lo estúpidas que eran sus decisiones, y ninguna de esas veces él le hizo ningún daño. Así que cuando él se atrevió a amenazarla con tomarla por la fuerza en la alfombra de la sala, ella consideró que negarse a retroceder le daría una ventaja sobre él. Fue una estupidez no creerlo capaz.

Pero si aquella primera vez podía ser atribuida a una estupidez. Las siguientes veces eran enteramente su propia culpa.

Se sentía bien ser la única que conocía donde estaba. Se sentía justificado pues así es cómo deberían haber sido las cosas, ella era quien lo amaba durante más tiempo y no Lana. Y era demasiado fácil ignorar como él aparentaba escucharla, porque eso significaba que la deseaba lo suficiente como para fingir. Además era intoxicante y adictivo hacer el mal.

Pero ya había durado demasiado. No podía seguir viendo cómo la oscuridad crecía en el interior de su amigo, no sabiendo que Lana podría traerlo de vuelta con solo un par de palabras.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación encontró a Lana terminando de empacar.

\- ¿Ya empacaste? ¿Tan temprano?

\- Sí, lo sé, pero no contestabas el celular y no sabía si te ibas a quedar en el Planeta

Chloe revisó la hora en su teléfono y chasqueó los labios con desaprobación, cada vez era más común perder el sentido del tiempo.

\- Lo siento, lo tenía apagado ¿Me llamaste?

\- Sí. Quería que me prestaras tu maleta grande. Pero pude ingeniármelas para que cupiera en la mía

Chloe levantó el colchón donde dormía y sacó una arrugada bolsa de cuero negro. Sería más fácil confesarlo todo si tuviera algo con lo que distraer sus manos.

\- Será más cómodo si te llevas esta. Deja que te ayude

Empezaron a trasladar el equipaje de una maleta a otra. Más lentamente de lo normal. Charlando cortésmente sobre la vida de cada una y sin profundizar mucho en lo que decía la otra.

Era muy triste en lo que se transformó su amistad. Sin él ni la escuela como nexo, realmente era difícil encontrar un tema de interés mutuo.

Pero era inevitable que tarde o temprano abordaran la cuestión del chico prodigo. Ambas lo sabían, por la forma en que Lana se mordía los labios con la mirada clavada en la tarea de empacar; y en que las manos de Chloe se sentían heladas y temblorosas, impidiéndole hacer bien su trabajo.

\- Sé que durante el verano dije varias veces que lo mejor sería que superaras a Clark- Chloe se sacudió en cuanto su nombre escapó de sus propios labios- creo que es porque me hubiera gustado ser tan fuerte como para hacerlo yo misma. Te pido disculpas Lana, y espero que sigamos siendo amigas en el futuro

\- Por supuesto. No querría que fuera de otra forma

Lana intentó decir algo en repetidas ocasiones, pero parecía no ser capaz de mantener bajo control su voz temblorosa. Chloe calló brindándole tiempo.

\- Yo también debo confesar algo. Veras…- se detuvo un momento para recuperarse un poco- Yo hablé con él el día que desapareció. Fui la última persona que lo vio de hecho, fue en la granja y él estaba tan diferente, vestido de esa forma tan rara y en una motocicleta. Pero estoy divagando… lo que quiero contarte es que él me pidió que fuera con él- dijo con tristeza

\- ¿Y crees que si lo hubieras seguido podrías haber hecho que cambiara de opinión? No te hagas esto Lana, no sigas reviviendo…

Lana rio de forma auto despectiva.

\- No, no es eso. Es solo que… bueno, siempre se sintió más cómodo confiando en ti. A veces creo que si hubiera hablado contigo antes de marcharse, tú sí hubieras podido convencerlo

Lana ahogó un suspiro profundo y levantó la mirada por primera vez, mostrándole sus ojos rojos. Se veía algo asustada por mostrar un lado tan vulnerable de ella, pero pudo controlarse y con una voz quebrada le suplicó.

\- ¿Podrías traerme los pañuelos?, los dejé en la sala. Ya termino yo de empacar

Chloe sintió la culpa empujando sus propias lágrimas. Tendría que hacerlo rápido y sin mirar atrás. Como quitarse una bandita. Gritar una oración que no le permitiera dar marcha atrás.

\- Sé todo sobre Clark

Por fin logró que sus dedos obedecieran y levantó el último pantalón de mezclilla del fondo de la maleta de Lana. Debajo se encontraba, todavía en su empaque de tienda, un conjunto muy pequeño de ropa interior en un color rojo sangre.

 _*Como me encanta que uses corpiños rojos*_

Y Lana estalló en llanto.

-Chloe, te juro que quería decírtelo, de veras. Pero si le decía a alguien, Clark iba a irse para siempre


	4. Amor Encadenado

**Destino Encadenado**

Durante su infancia Lana había visto varias películas donde el protagonista hacía un pacto con el diablo. Nunca llegó a entender cómo alguien podía acceder a eso, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y recordaré esta conversación?- preguntó Lana

\- ¿Realmente quieres recordar? ¿Podrás soportar el peso de saber que lo tienes solo por mí?- respondió Isabel con su misma voz

Lana apretó con fuerza sus exámenes médicos. Nunca había estado embarazada, había sido engañada desde el momento en que puso un pie en esta mansión.

\- ¿Recuperaré todo lo que tuve en ese momento?

\- Todo su amor y devoción, pero nada más. Solo puedo darte esa parte de tu antiguo destino, no quiero ni puedo mentirte

Lana suspiró mientras aguantaba las lágrimas y repasaba sus memorias que Isabel le había devuelto. Del día en que Clark le propuso matrimonio. Un día que nunca pasó.

Sus escasas investigaciones usando el dinero de Lex habían confirmado que lo que Isabel decía no era mentira. Nada podría quitarle el destino a una persona, absolutamente nada mientras ella estuviera viva. Pero ella murió, y ni siquiera el desesperado intento de Clark al retroceder en el tiempo pudo evitar que perdiera su destino.

\- Tú regresarás en una de mis descendientes. Intentarás otra vez…

\- ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser en cien años, mil, quizá nunca. El planeta o los planetas de la humanidad ya no será algo que pueda conquistarse. Solo quiero vivir una pacífica

Isabel nunca disfrutó nada en su penosa existencia, siempre perseguida por la iglesia y rechazada por la gente común. Pero Lana sabía que Isabel no solo tendría una vida común y corriente. Obtendría la sangre de Kriptón corriendo por sus venas, y con su magia era imposible calcular los límites que alcanzaría.

Pero Clark volvería a ser suyo. Su amor sería para siempre unido a ella, y eso era mucho más valioso que la vida de un lejano pariente que ni siquiera había nacido. Más valioso incluso que el mundo.

\- Hazlo

Lana se desmayó apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Silenciosamente un mechón de destino de otra mujer fue arrancado y lentamente empezó a fusionarse con el suyo.

* * *

Era el día de su boda y Clark se tomó un tiempo para escapar del frenesí de la fiesta. Aun así mantuvo un ojo en su esposa, se veía realmente hermosa en su vestido blanco mientras charlaba alegremente con las damas de honor.

Se apoyó contra la baranda del balcón y vio las estrellas en el cielo. Siempre se sintió cómodo con solo ellas como compañía. Porque cada estrella era exactamente igual para él; y sabía que si estuviera observando desde otra parte del Universo, el Sol no sería diferente. Y si no existía diferencias entre la estrella de la Tierra y Kriptón, entonces tampoco habría diferencias entre un kriptoniano y un terrestre.

Sin embargo ahora ya no necesitaba ese consuelo. Hace mucho que dejó de sentirse un forastero.

El ruido de la fiesta sonaba muy lejos para él y como siempre pasaba cada vez que estaba solo, su mente volvía a Lana.

La amaba.

La amaba de la misma forma que en su adolescencia, con ese sentimiento de anhelo por algo inalcanzable y bello. Pero, al mismo tiempo, igual a cuando eran pareja durante la universidad, con esa ligera angustia cada vez que pensaba en ella y no la tenía a su lado.

Por suerte todo eso se había debilitado con el tiempo.

\- Aquí estas. Te busqué por todo el lugar. Ven, quiero bailar con mi esposo- dijo Lois mientras le robaba un beso

\- Solo quería escaparme unos minutos de la mirada acusadora de tu padre. Le he quitado su tesoro más preciado

Lois le había ofrecido su amor, y con ella una fuerza y libertad que nunca esperó gozar. Y él la quería, la quería tanto que dolía no poder amarla. Así que en su lugar le regaló todo su cariño, su lealtad, su amistad y su respeto.

Todavía recordaba lo que Lois dijo aquella tarde gris en que casi estuvieron a punto de romper. Ese día en que Lana volvió y confesó que no había muerto en la explosión de su auto.

 _\- Clark-_ susurró ella acercándose y acariciando su rostro _\- no te puedo dar un amor predestinado con muchas dificultades y que al final triunfará-_ Lois ahogó un sollozo _\- Pero seriamos muy felices_

Quizá fuera una peculiaridad de ser kriptoniano ser incapaz de dejar de amar a alguien. Nunca lo sabría ya que no existían más kriptonianos vivos. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba, porque era feliz.


	5. Destino Desfasado

**Destino Desfasado**

Clark revisó un informe y se divirtió ante la idea de que después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser un granjero.

\- Me parece perfecto, te dije que las muestras B7 darían buenos resultados- dijo a uno de los científicos más prometedores de la empresa- algo de buena suerte supongo

Era el director ejecutivo de _Transgenic and Modified Crops_ , y desde las sombras lentamente se encargaba de solucionar el problema de la falta de alimentos de la humanidad.

Más de medio siglo había pasado desde que Superman se había retirado y dejado como regalo una pieza de tecnología que permitió a la humanidad alcanzar otros planetas.

Se había sentido reacio al principio a abandonar su trabajo de héroe, pero Jor-El tuvo razón al final, guiar a los humanos a través de su economía y política era mucho más productivo. Su labor como símbolo de esperanza ya estaba cumplida, prácticamente no se usó la nueva tecnología en ningún avance armamentístico.

Abrió su celular para revisar la hora y de casualidad notó la fecha actual. Era el día de su aniversario.

Bueno, ex aniversario, de la misma forma que Lois Lane era su ex esposa.

Era la única vez del año en que volvía a pensar en ella… así como en el grisáceo fin de su relación.

Todo empezó probablemente luego que él escapara de la zona fantasma y el tiempo se desestabilizara terriblemente entre la zona y la Tierra.

Apenas unas horas para él, cinco años para ella.

Cuando regresó Lois se había vuelto más oscura durante esos años en que su carrera como periodista de investigación la había obligado a tratar con gente sucia. Su sarcasmo que siempre aparecía en los momentos más inadecuados e hilarantes, ahora se había convertido en una lengua ponzoñosa capaz de enfurecer a las personas más frías de la ciudad.

Quizá varios años después, cuando su actitud recordara más a la de un detective que a la de un héroe, hubiera podido comprenderla. Pero en el tiempo en que trabajaba como periodista él era demasiado inmaduro para comprender sus acciones, demasiado idealista, soñador y hasta iluso.

Y aun así quedaba suficiente de su Lois como para haberse casado con ella y seguir amándola, al menos durante un tiempo.

Su relación terminó eventualmente. Lo hizo sin dolor, sin duelo ni culpa. Sencillamente dejaron de amarse. E incluso la amistad que decidieron mantener se diluyó en solo dos inviernos.

No podía culparla, nadie estaba exento de los cambios. Mucho menos él. Tomemos sus emociones por las mujeres a través de su vida como ejemplo.

"Smallville", un apodo que utilizaba para referirse a sí mismo durante sus años de preparatoria, añoraba a Lana pues ella representaba la normalidad. No porque ella fuera normal, cosa que no era pues Lana resaltaba en ese pequeño pueblo como la Luna en el cielo, sino porque la cantidad de chicos enamorados de la porrista principal de la escuela era tanta como las plantas de maíz.

Posteriormente, y conociéndola mejor, verdaderamente había llegado a apreciarla. Pero esa es otra historia.

Clark Kent, pues así era como se llamaba a sí mismo durante su periodo trabajando en el Daily Planet, amaba a Lois con toda su capacidad de amar, la cual lamentablemente no era mucha.

Muy poco tiempo había pasado desde la etapa en que añoraba a Lana como para desarrollar esa capacidad. Y, tontamente, se sentía culpable de la gran diferencia entre la pasión y la locura que había profesado por Lana y que no hacía por Lois.

Por un tiempo incluso había pensado que las diferencias genéticas entre los kriptonianos y los humanos también significaban diferencias en el amor.

Sin embargo, Kal El, su yo en la actualidad, había comprendido que la diferencia estaba en la cultura y el idioma. Se había dado cuenta de lo miope que era agrupar tantos sentimientos en una sola palabra en la Tierra. En Kriptón, por ejemplo, se usaban más de quince términos.

Pero lo más significativo era la importancia. En Kriptón era muy conocido el amor, y la gente amaba con naturalidad. Y aun así su importancia era la del compañerismo o la compasión. Es decir, en teoría eran algo valioso, pero en la práctica escogían mil veces cosas como el deber o el honor al amor.

Pero eso ya no era importante. Clark Kent era mucho menos para Kal El de lo que "Smallville" fue para Clark Kent.

Ahora entendía que a una pareja no debía añorarla o desearla, sino que al ser consciente de su propia insuficiencia, necesitar de una mujer para desarrollarse junto a ella y que se ayudaran mutuamente a llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

* * *

Cualquier amigo cercano de Lois Lane siete décadas antes, una joven que se preparaba para un pionero viaje a Marte, hubiera encontrado muy pocos cambios a su regreso definitivo a la Tierra.

Había recuperado el gusto por un cabello largo, algo poco común si se vivía en un planeta de poca gravedad, todavía medía un metro setenta y tres y conservaba con esmero su atlética figura a pesar de las hibernaciones obligatorias para los viajes de ida y vuelta a la Tierra.

Aun así, si se le sometiera a un escaneo completo se podría evidenciar con facilidad las numerosas prótesis en su cuerpo. La más famosa era la que reemplazaba su cadera, la misma por la que recibió una cuantiosa compensación de _Ventilation and Excavation Mars's_ y tuvo que abandonar su etapa como "La Serpiente Terrestre", así es cómo la conocían las victimas de sus reportajes. Por suerte su fama como periodista le ayudó posteriormente cuando empezó una pequeña carrera política que le permitió probar lo productivo que era guiar al mundo hacia una dirección mejor.

Sin embargo, también poseía un marcapasos, un meñique falso, dos costillas de una aleación a base de aluminio, entre otros. Quizá podría vivir en la Tierra otras cinco décadas, o tal vez más si Clark considerara a la humanidad capaz de manejar otra revolución tecnológica, pero sin lugar dentro de poco ya no gozaría de la juventud.

\- Llegamos madame- dijo el conductor. Lois no pudo ver su rostro a través de la ventanilla polarizada y no supo si era humano o solo una voz artificial, ya nadie podía en esta época, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para pagar y bajarse del automóvil

Frente a ella se encontraba con sus ochenta pisos de altura, y sus cuarenta niveles subterráneos, la sede del _Transgenic and Modified Crops_ donde trabajaría cómo directora de relaciones públicas.

Un trabajo ideal para ella, pues requería una amplia experiencia en variedad de campos, propia de alguien con más de noventa años de vida; entender las sub culturas tanto marcianas como terrestres, propio de alguien con múltiples nacionalidades; y finalmente alguien con gran facilidad con las palabras, algo propio de alguien que se mantuvo en la cúspide del periodismo hasta su retiro.

Además, y lo más importante, si jugaba bien sus cartas y se presentaba a los medios de ambos planetas cómo una figura importante en la lucha contra la escases de alimentos, no era ninguna fantasía ser elegida como Coordinadora Continental.

\- Su identificación por favor- dijo la recepcionista

Lois extendió una tarjeta púrpura y esperó a que la máquina terminará de leer sus datos. Por simple curiosidad observó la pantalla cuando sus datos médicos eran descargados.

La ficha decía 92 años.

Lois hizo cuentas mentalmente. La edad de la ficha médica era puramente biológica, es decir que no consideraba los tiempos perdidos en hibernación. No era común que la gente pensara en el tiempo que te robaba la tecnología. ¿Cuánto tiempo de su vida ella había extraviado?

Ah, claro. Sumando este último viaje ya eran cinco años.


	6. Un Mal Inicio

**Un Mal Inicio**

Los helicópteros negros se acercaban con gran rapidez. En tan solo unos segundos habían pasado de ser del tamaño de moscas al tamaño de un puño.

Volaban cada vez más bajo, buscando donde aterrizar, y la fuerza del viento era capaz de quebrar la hierba justo debajo de ellos.

Los soldados empezaron a bajar en cables mientras se gritaban instrucciones entre ellos, y por la forma en que cargaban sus armas y corrían en formación era evidente que eran soldados altamente entrenados, no guardias de fin de semana.

Kal El revisó sus equipos con su visión de rayos X. Nada de kriptonita, de hecho los que avanzaban en el frente no transportaban siquiera armas de pólvora, sino solo aturdidores eléctricos. Era evidente que deseaban capturarlo vivo, pero desconocían su debilidad.

Ignoraba cómo reaccionar a esto. Pero un buen kriptoniano nunca pierde la calma, y él no la iba a ser el primero. "Aun así, desearía poseer los recuerdos de mi anterior yo, aquel que fue criado por los humanos", pensó.

Aunque quizá también fuera su anterior yo aquel que había desvelado accidentalmente su tapadera al gobierno de este país. ¿O acaso fue él mismo?, no, imposible. No creía que los humanos tuvieran la capacidad de vigilar la totalidad del cielo y rastrearlo hasta su punto de aterrizaje.

La madera crujió detrás de él mientras el líder de esta milicia subía calmadamente las escaleras como si fuera dueño de este lugar. Era viejo, sin cabello en la cima de la cabeza, pero con algo a los lados. Usaba esa horrible vestimenta de camuflaje verde que no le hubiera ganado ni dos segundos más de vida en las grandes guerras kriptonianas.

Kal El podía no poseer las memorias de su vida anterior, pero sí sabía que este lugar era la edificación donde habitaba y ningún kriptoniano que se respete entraría en los aposentos de otro kriptoniano sin permiso expreso. No importa lo humilde que los animales terrestres y los costales de grano hicieran lucir su morada.

Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Este humano al que enviaron debía ser un guerrero en su juventud y merecía un mínimo de respeto. Esperaba que su etiqueta terrestre estuviera actualizada.

\- Su Ilus…- quiso empezar a decir "Su ilustrísimo señor", pero el viejo lo interrumpió

\- ¡SILENCIO!

¡Este militar invadía su hogar y encima lo trataba con desprecio!

Kal El levantó una pierna y lo pateó en el centro del pecho. El cuerpo del viejo cayó del segundo piso como una piedra directo a una pila de paja que evitó que se rompiera la espalda. Más vale que este humano agradeciera de rodillas la gran compasión que le había regalado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- gritó histérica Lois

La mujer que lo había encontrado en un campo de maíz hace un par de días bajó corriendo las escaleras y empezó a auxiliar al viejo.

\- Es mi padre, idiota

* * *

 **PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	7. Crueldad

**Crueldad**

Clark y Lois caminaron lado a lado por los pasillos de la mansión.

El espectáculo de cuadros y jarrones puestos cada pocos metros se concentraban hacia el centro de la estructura, volviéndose cada vez más femeninos. Parecían finos, y sin embargo era evidente que su organización era la obra de una aficionada. Una de las pocas libertades de las que Lana disfrutaba.

Lois frunció el ceño, extrañada por la voz que hizo eco en los lóbregos pasillos de la mansión.

\- ¿Esa es la voz de tu madre?

Clark se detuvo en seco. También podía oírla, mucho más claramente de hecho. Pero era imposible, su madre nunca vendría a esta fiesta de compromiso.

Usó su visión de rayos X y vio a través de las paredes a una multitud de personas charlando y riendo falsamente. Las mujeres; flacas, estúpidas y engreídas; elogiaban la buena apariencia de la novia mientras la llamaban caza fortunas a escondidas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Notó a las personas más importantes de su vida sonriéndose unos a otros. Los vio olvidando todas las veces que él salvó sus miserables vidas, los vio ignorando el daño que se hicieron entre ellos… los vio guardándose secretos unos de otros.

No pudo soportarlo. Clark soltó una carcajada llena de asco.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Acabo de ver algo grotesco

Lois vio como sus facciones se endurecían y farfullaba el nombre de Lex, Lana e incluso Chloe. El enojo en su voz y la forma en la que sonreía mostrando sus caninos era perturbador.

\- ¿Entramos?- por fin preguntó

\- No. Aún no. Lex está dando su discurso. Y merezco algo de tiempo para preparar el mío

Lois empezó a lamentar haber apoyado la idea de venir. En aquel momento la idea de humillar a Lana le había resultado divertida.

\- Está bien. Oye Clark, solo te pido una cosa- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- No le hagas daño a mi prima…

Clark bajó la vista y miró fríamente a la mujer que intentaba prohibirle qué hacer.

\- …por favor- suplicó Lois, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo

Clark se inclinó y mordió sus labios en un rudo beso. Luego de arruinar la fiesta y pisotear la dignidad de los anfitriones, devastar este tierno cuerpo sería la forma perfecta de celebrar su victoria.

\- No te preocupes cariño, no será necesario

Soltó el agarre sobre su cintura y caminó hacia las puertas dobles.

\- Tú solo permanece atrás y luce hermosa. Es hora de que el padrino ofrezca un brindis

* * *

\- …desde hace años, algunos hicieron apuestos sobre si yo sentaría cabeza. Y esto…

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de forma súbita y golpearon con fuerza la pared. La madera crujió y el vidrio estalló, regándose por el impecable piso de piedra pulida.

La alta contextura de Clark ocultó casi por completo la temblorosa figura de Lois, quien frente a toda esa atención solo atinó a sonreír de forma nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Lex!- exclamó Clark- No les mientas a estas personas. Estas olvidando a la psicótica que intentó quemarte y esa otra que te arrojó a una isla desierta

Lo primero que hizo Lex fue voltear a ver a Lana.

Vio cómo su prometida mantenía su mirada fija en Lois, en la forma en la que estaba vestida y lo cerca que estaba de Clark.

No podía intervenir ahora, tendría que esperar. Esperar a que Clark arruinara su propia imagen frente a Lana antes de expulsarlo de su casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Por favor Lex, somos mejores amigos. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo

Clark hizo un gesto con la mano y Lois se soltó de su brazo.

Luego caminó lentamente hasta la mesa. Su mirada se paseó por los turbados semblantes de los invitados, dignándole solo unos instantes a cada uno hasta que llegó al rostro de su madre.

\- Y miren. Mi propia madre apoyando al enemigo. Me sorprende que puedas compartir la mesa con el hombre al que planeabas matar hace unos meses

Las dos mujeres a los lados de Martha Kent no creyeron en esas palabras, naturalmente, pero aun así se alejaron un poco de la mujer pelirroja.

Clark, por su parte, no prestó mayor atención a su madre. Siguió caminando, ignoró a Chloe y fue directo a Lana.

\- Por supuesto, al final no hizo falta hacer nada. Tuvimos una bella voluntaria dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lana- Dime. ¿Qué sentiste cuando intentaste apuñalarlo?

\- Cállate- susurró Lana llena de furia

\- Vamos Lana. ¿No siempre insistes en que la sinceridad es el bastión de una relación?- preguntó sarcásticamente

Se puso detrás del asiento de Lana y apoyó sus manos sobre sus desnudos hombros, guiándola para que mirara a Lex. Luego se agachó un poco, puso su boca al lado de su oído y habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

\- Dime, ¿le has contado a Lex todas las veces que venias a mi casa a suplicarme que te contara la verdad? ¿Rogándome que por una vez confiara en ti?

Lex perdió el control por unos segundos. Su parpado derecho tembló, y fue también la primera vez que dejó de ver a Lana y desvió su vista al hombre sentado a su derecha. Un futuro socio comercial frente a quien no podía comportarse de forma inapropiada.

Clark lo notó.

\- Supongo que no

Cogió la copa de agua al lado de Lana y empezó a caminar hacia el asiento de Lex.

\- Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo por qué te involucraste con un Luthor

Caminó despacio. Disfrutaba de la vista expectante de su público, que esperaban con retorcida fascinación lo próximo que diría.

\- Entiendo que estabas drogándote debido a nuestro rompimiento…- dijo acabándose la copa de un solo trago-… y que luego terminaste de cerrar tu jaula al embarazarte, pero el periodo entre esos dos sucesos es lo que me intriga

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Los hombres todavía estaban dudando si habían escuchado bien, pero las mujeres ya dirigían miradas acusadoras al vientre de Lana mientras esperaban volver a casa y esparcir los rumores entre sus amigas.

Lex se levantó hecho una furia, pero Clark utilizó solo dos dedos para regresarlo a su asiento de un empujón.

\- En cuanto a ti- dijo mirando fijamente a su calvo enemigo- Siempre deseaste todo lo que yo tenía. Mi familia, mi vida envidiable, la gran novia leal. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste? Aunque sospecho que te sentiste un poco decepcionado cuando por fin la obtuviste

Al igual que hizo con Lana, Clark se colocó detrás de Lex, se agachó un poco y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, forzándolo a que se mantuviera sentado y mirando al frente.

\- Ella siempre ha necesitado de dos hombres. Uno al que pueda desesperar con sus lamentos, y otro que esté dispuesto a consolarlos. Jason y yo. Luego yo y tú…

Rio despectivamente.

\- Dime, ¿sus lloriqueos ya han comenzado a hartarte? Te sugiero que vigiles a tus guardias, puede que entre ellos se esconda su próximo confidente

Clark se levantó, empujando los hombros de Lex hacia abajo y anclándolo aún más en su asiento.

Lex sintió un dolor agudo, pero fugaz en sus piernas. Como si hubiera dado un rodillazo a la pared.

\- Pero no te culpo. Supongo que todo vale la pena si puedes dormir sin mantener un ojo abierto en todo momento

Abrió los brazos, queriendo abarcar la atención de todos.

\- ¿No te lo dijo?- dijo mirando a Lana- Está asustado de que otra esposa pueda traicionarlo. Por eso recogió a la chiquilla más ingenua y predecible que tuvo a mano. Qué fueras algo valioso para mí fue solo un extra

En medio de su discurso ya había dado una vuelta completa alrededor de la mesa. Se veía satisfecho de todo lo que había logrado.

\- Fue una agradable velada, pero lamentablemente el padrino tiene algunos asuntos urgentes de los que ocuparse

Cogió una copa, esta vez de licor, y caminó en dirección a Lois.

Pero Lex ya se había recuperado, se abalanzó sobre Clark con intención de taclearlo.

Fue como ver a un pájaro chocando contra un parabrisas. Lex fue arrojado con fuerza a un lado y se estrelló contra una pirámide de copas de champagne.

\- Ah, sí. Olvidaba algo- dijo Clark, bebiendo de su copa mientras observaba a Lana correr en auxilio de su prometido

Los miró a ambos con dureza. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Lex y pareció dudar por un momento sobre continuar o no. Pero la kriptonita roja no le dio alternativa.

\- A pesar de todas las atrocidades que te he visto hacer, y de otras más de las que solo he escuchado, todavía te tenía un vestigio de respeto. Es decir, se necesita algo de inteligencia para encubrir tantos crímenes

Clark se puso en cuclillas, poniendo su rostro a la misma altura que el de Lex.

\- Pero ahora solo me das lástima. ¿Qué tan patético tienes que ser para drogar a tu prometida y hacerle creer que está embarazada?

Luego giró la cabeza y le ordenó a Lana.

\- Revísate el vientre, está igual de vacío que el corazón de este mounstro

Esta vez no hubo cuchicheos. Todos, desde aquellas personas que por primera vez conocían a los novios, amigos de la escuela como Chloe, figuras maternas como Martha Kent, los del catering que presenciaba el incidente más extraño de sus vidas, e incluso Lois que solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, absolutamente todos, se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Crees que voy a creer en una mentira tan ridícula?- gimió Lana, con voz quebrada. Pero el miedo que sintió por esas palabras había provocado un vacío en su estómago que retroalimentaba aún más sus dudas

Clark rio burlescamente. Se levantó y sin volverse en ningún momento mientras tiraba tras de sí a una Lois todavía aturdida, se marchó del salón.

\- Ingenua, predecible… y estúpida- resonó su voz desde los pasillos

* * *

 **PD: Me he dado cuenta de que algunas de mis historias no trataban de Smallville, sino de futuros más relacionados con Superman. Es por eso que a partir de ahora he decidido que todas las historias que escriba aquí se ambientaran en el periodo de tiempo entre la primera y la décima temporada. Es solo un aviso  
**

 **Se agradecen las reviews**


	8. ¡Durísimo!

**¡Durísimo!**

El retumbar del estallido envolvió toda la casa, junto con astillas de la puerta esparciéndose por el fino piso de mármol. Cada una de las integrantes de la asociación Tri Psi giró la cabeza, todavía afectados la sonrisa de crueldad.

En la puerta, que ahora era solo un agujero, observaron a un joven de cabello negro cuyo rostro estaba cargado de evidente angustia.

\- Ehm ... Buffy- dijo una de las mujeres- Él es Carlos

\- Lo sé, estúpida

La vampira soltó su agarre sobre el cuello de Lana, ocasionando que su cuerpo se derrumbara en un desorden flácido. Sangre roja y brillante comenzó a manar de sus heridas, ya pesar de que Lana no emitió ningún quejido, el crujir de los huesos reacomodándose agravó la pesadez del ambiente.

\- Una entrada bastante impresionante- dijo Buffy mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente- Pero lamentablemente para ti, cualquiera de nosotras puede hacer lo mismo. Es la primera vez que degustaré una parejita, espero que no me decepcionen

Dos chicas se deslizan detrás de él, bloqueando la salida. Al mismo tiempo, cinco mujeres nuestras apariencias denotaban un excelente estado físico empezaron a bajar por las escaleras.

Buffy extendió sus colmillos dándole una apariencia mucho más fiera mientras avanzaba por delante de todas. Sabía muy bien que, debido a la naturaleza hedonística y superficial de la asociación, las demás veces atacarían primero si hubiera más mínima posibilidad de derrota. Ni siquiera si las amenazas con la muerte.

Cuando estuvo a tres metros de distancia, dio un salto hacia adelante y abofeteó con fuerza el rostro de Clark con el dorso de la mano. Al mismo tiempo, él reaccionó extendiendo su brazo y cogiéndole la muñeca, solo para que esta se zafara mientras se rasgaba la manga de su blusa y se retiraba varios metros hacia atrás.

Fue un breve intercambio. Pero fue suficiente para desencadenar el actuar de sus siervas.

Guiadas por sus instintos, la muestra de violencia les hizo perder el poco control que mantenían. Solo hizo falta que una de ellas se abalanzara contra su presa para que las demás la imitaran.

Casi podían sentir el refrescante sabor de la sangre en sus labios, casi podían sentir la piel rasgarse bajo sus uñas, casi podían disfrutar del intoxicante desenfreno del festín… pero entonces, cuando estaban a solo un par de centímetros de él, su presa se desvaneció en la nada.

Sonó un golpe sordo detrás de ellas.

En un instante, de alguna manera inexplicable, Buffy había sido arrojada a través del aire, atravesado la pared de madera, cruzado toda la cocina, chocado contra la refrigeradora y caído boca abajo en el suelo.

La única persona que no parecía estar sorprendida (o asustada) era Clark, que ahora alzaba en brazos a su novia.

\- Vas a estar bien- le susurró a Lana

Clark levantó la vista y miró a los ojos a todas las mujeres que ahora se apartaban de él, amontonándose contra las paredes en un intento de buscar seguridad en los números.

No podía hacerlas responsables de sus crímenes. De la misma forma que no haría responsable a Lana de lo que hubiera hecho en este estado.

Estas chicas solo estaban siendo guiadas por unos instintos corrompidos por la kriptonita.

Habían actuado de forma violenta a causa de su instinto de alimentación. Se apandillaron en un grupo íntimo producto de su instinto gregario. Actuaron de forma sexualizada debido a su instinto de reproducción. Y habían obedecido a Buffy a causa de…

Cierto. También estaba el instinto de obediencia ante un individuo más fuerte.

Clark miró una vez más a las atractivas vampiresas, esta vez fijándose en la actitud tímida y sumisa con la que lo contemplaban. Su agresividad había desaparecido y ahora, con sus colmillos ocultos detrás de sus labios, lucían exactamente igual a cualquier mujer en la plenitud de su belleza.

Reafirmó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Lana y aceleró con destino al hospital.

A veces era duro ser el chico bueno. Muy duro.

¡Durísimo!

* * *

 **P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews**


End file.
